starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Jaina Solo Fel
Jaina Solo é filha de Han Solo e Léia Organa Solo, irmã gêmea de Jacen Solo e irmã mais velha de Anakin Solo. Sobrinha do Grande Mestre Jedi Luke Skywalker e da Mestre Jedi Mara Jade Skywalker, prima do Cavaleiro Jedi Ben Skywalker. Nascida no Planeta Coruscant, Jaina Solo é uma Cavaleira Jedi habilidosa e seu sabre de luz tem a cor violeta. Foi integrante do Jedi Praxeum, onde teve muitas aventuras, incluindo destruir o Segundo Império onde ajudou seu amigo Zekk a abandonar o Lado Negro da Força. Durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Jaina entrou para o Exércio da Nova República, onde se distinguiu como piloto do Esquadrão Rogue. Ela estava constantemente na linha de frente na guerra, ganhando o título de Sword of the Jedi de seu tio, Luke Skywalker, e tornando-se conhecido como um avatar da Deusa Yun-Harla para os Yuuzhan Vong. Durante a guerra, ela também se envolveu romanticamente com Jagged Fel. No entanto, a morte de seu irmão Anakin causou Jaina a caminhar perigosamente perto do lado negro. Ela foi mais tarde redimida por Kyp Durron, e descobriu um caminho para a Aliança Galáctica usar navios de guerra Yuuzhan Vong e biots em proveito próprio, participando na conclusão da guerra. Jaina, como um sobrevivente da Missão de Myrkr, mais tarde se tornou Joiner na comunidade Killik, e esteve envolvida na crise Dark Nest e na guerra Swarm. Em 40 DBY, ela assumiu o controle do Esquadrão Hardpoint e participou na batalha de Tralus, junto com a Aliança Galáctica. Depois, ela e seu irmão Jacen comandaram o Esquadrão Vermelho durante o bloqueio de Corellia. A crise resultante resultou em uma separação entre ela e Jacen devido às suas ações cada vez mais agressivas, embora ela permanecesse ativa na Ordem Jedi. Jaina viria se juntar com Jagged Fel e Zekk em uma missão para caçar a renegada Jedi Negra Alema Rar.A morte de sua tia Mara Jade Skywalker e as ações obscuras de seu único irmão incentivou-aa encontrar uma maneira de parar Jacen, e ela começou a procurar os meios para fazê-lo através do treinamento com o ex-arquiinimigo de seu pai, o Mandalore Boba Fett. Mais tarde, ela matou seu irmão gêmeo, agora o Lorde Sith Darth Caedus, em um duelo de sabres de luz a bordo do Destróier Estelar [[Anakin Solo (nave) | Anakin Solo]]. Após a morte de Caedus e o fim da guerra, Jaina permaneceu um membro ativo da Ordem.Como tal, quando a Chefe de Estado Natasi Daala exilou Luke Skywalker da Ordem Jedi em uma tentativa de tomar o controle dos Jedis, Jaina criou um grupo secreto, Darkmeld, como um meio de minar secretamente os esforços de Daala. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, Jaina tinha que equilibrar suas obrigações para com a Ordem Jedi com suavida pessoal. A Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica tinha visto Jagged Fel retornar como um pretendente, e em 43 DBY, ele pediu sua mão em casamento mesmo com a Ordem Jedi e Daala em desacordo. A posição de Fel como o chefe de Estado do Império Galáctico fez com que sua lealdade estivesse agora dividida entre os Jedi e Fel. Biografia Infância (9DBY-22DBY) Nascimento thumb | Jaina bebê junto de seu irmão e de sua mãe Mesmo antes de nascerem, Jaina e Jacen, seu irmão gêmeo, junto com sua mãe, foram submetidos a pelo menos três tentativas de seqüestro pelo Esquadrão da Morte Noghri do Grande Almirante Thrawn. A fim de atrair o louco Jedi Negro Joruus C'baoth para ajudá-lo com sua campanha, Thrawn tinha feito uma promessa de capturar Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, os gêmeos Solo como indivíduos ainda por nascer- crianças sensíveis para a Força que C'baoth poderia corromper e moldar na forma que ele quisesse assim que ele colocasse as mãos sobre eles. Após uma visita a Honoghr, Leia garantiu que Jaina e Jacen nascessem em Coruscant durante os dias finais da campanha Thrawn sem a ameaça de mais uma tentativa de seqüestro pairando sobre suas cabeças. Thrawn, no entanto, ainda tentando manter a sua parte do acordo, enviou agentes da Inteligência Imperial para Coruscant para seqüestrar os gêmeos e sua mãe novamente. Os bairros em que a família vivia foram destruídos, mas os agentes de Thrawn mais uma vez foram frustrados e os gêmeos saíram ilesos. Isolação thumb | Jaina e Jacen sobre os cuidados de [[Winter Celchu | Winter, com Léia observando de perto.]] O tio de Jaina, Luke, acreditava que qualquer contato com o lado Negro podia corromper a mente de uma criança para o resto de sua vida, apesar de que os antigos Jedi acreditavam que a mente de uma criança é incorruptível. Como o poder que os gêmeos que exerceriam quando eles crescerem era enorme, Luke disse a Leia e Han que sentiu que era melhor minimizar qualquer possibilidade de os gêmeos serem sequestrados durante este tempo vulnerável. Eles tomaram o seu conselho e enviaram os gêmeos para Nova Alderaan, para estar sob os cuidados d amiga de infância de Léia e assessora, Winter. Qualquer segurança que poderia ser derivada a partir deste acordo seria de curta duração, no entanto. O renascido Imperador Palpatine descobriu a localização de Nova Alderaan e ordenou um ataque contra o planeta imediatamente. Durante o caos da Segunda Batalha de Nova Alderaan, Jaina e Jacen foram quase sequestrados pelos Darksiders Xecr Nist e Gthull Kvag, mas seus esforços foram frustrados pelas ações de guerreiros Jedi liderados por Skywalker. Após a batalha, Jaina e Jacen foram trazidos para a antiga cidade espacial Nespis VIII, onde seus pais e seu tio descobriram que a Nova República tinha sobrevivido à destruição de Da Soocha V. Após o nascimento de seu irmão mais novo, Anakin, Jacen e Jaina viveriam com sua mãe e pai na cidade espacial até eles fugirem com o resto das forças da Nova República, pouco antes da cidade ser destruída pela Gun Galaxy. Atendendo o conselho de Luke, Han e Léia levaram Jaina, Jacen e Anakin para se esconderem no mundo Onderon para que o futuro dos Jedi estivesse protegido de Palpatine, que planejava entrar no corpo de Anakin e libertar-se do seu corpo clone, que foi deteriorando em um ritmo alarmante. Han e Léia fizeram o seu caminho para Onderon, mas Palpatine, usando uma pedra oráculo Sith, foi capaz de determinar seu destino e interceptar a Millennium Falcon. A Falcon foi danificada nos confrontos que se seguiram, mas Han e Chewbacca conseguiu persuadi-la a atravessar todo o caminho para Onderon, onde eles desembarcaram na cidade de Iziz. Com Palpatine em seu encalço, Vima-Da-Boda e Chewbacca tentaram criar uma distração, com o objetivo de fazer Palpatine pensar que Léia e as crianças fugiram de Onderon a bordo da Falcon. Enquanto isso, Jaina, Jacen e Anakin embarcaram em uma viagem que durou o dia todo para a Fortaleza Kira com seus pais. Palpatine não caiu na armadilha e conseguiu localizar a sua presa até o quarto onde Léia e seus filhos estavam hospedados. Jaina e Jacen só podiam olhar enquanto seus pais, tios, Empatojayos Brand, e Rayf Ysanna lutavam contra último clone de Palpatine. Ao custo de vida de Ysanna e Brand, Palpatine foi frustrado em sua tentativa de possuir o corpo de Anakin. Após a Nova República retomar Coruscant, Jaina, Jacen e Anakin foram realocados para o mundo isolado e quase desconhecido de Anoth com Winter, onde era raro verem seus pais. Reunião Quando eles tinham dois anos e meio, Jaina e Jacen voltaram a Coruscant para viver com seus pais.A esta altura, Jaina e Jacen demonstravam uma habilidade de mover objetos com suas mentes ao longo do tempo. Eles também tinham desenvolvido um vínculo mental e tinham uma tendência a usá-lo para completar as frases um do outro. Como Han e Léia tinham sido capazes de visitar Anoth apenas algumas vezes, Jaina e Jacen tornaram-se bastante apreensivos deixando Winter (quem eles tinham visto como sua mãe) para o cuidado de Léia, a quem eles viam como um estranho. Como Han tinha desaparecido no momento em que os gêmeos voltaram, Léia se viu lutando para equilibrar seus deveres maternais com suas responsabilidades como Ministra de Estado da Nova República. Como resultado, Léia contou com a ajuda de C-3PO, que estava ansioso para colocar o seu recentemente transferido programa de educação infantil em prática. C-3PO encarou o trabalho com um entusiasmo inicial, mas encontrou-se oprimido em várias ocasiões, incluindo um incidente em que os gêmeos fizeram ele num cacto durante uma cerimônia diplomática no Jardim Botânico Skydome. Ele também colocou as suas capacidades narrativas à prova, e teve muito orgulho de sua habilidade para cantar canções de ninar em praticamente qualquer linguagem ou estilo. Mais frequentemente, porém, Jaina e Jacen decidiriam que preferiam seu pai contando O pequeno filhote Bantha perdido mais do que qualquer outra coisa. thumb|left|Jaina entrando em problemas quando criança Depois que voltou com Han de sua missão de Kessel, Chewbacca ajudou C-3PO a cuidar de Jaina e Jacen enquanto Han e Léia cuidavam de outras responsabilidades. Quando os dois foram incumbidos de cuidar dos gêmeos, na ausência de seus pais, Jaina e Jacen conseguram levar Chewbacca à loucura, e até mesmo deteriorar a programação de paciência do dróide. O Wookiee e o Dróide de protocolo decidiram que seria uma boa idéia para trazer os gêmeos em uma viagem de campo para o Jardim Zoológico holográfico de animais extintos de Coruscant. Jaina e Jacen rapidamente se cansaram da monotonia do museu e decidiram quee um jogo de esconde-esconde com seus acompanhantes seria muito mais divertido. Sem informar C-3PO e Chewbacca, eles começaram o jogo. Fugindo da perseguição de Chewbacca, os gêmeos encontraram seu caminho em um turbolift e levaram-no para o chão designado como "1". Saindo do turbolift, Jaina e Jacen embarcaram numa aventura na Cidade Baixa de Coruscant, onde eles encontraram muitas criaturas estranhas e perigosas. Os gêmeos acabaram descobrindo uma comunidade de refugiados, que consistia de contadores que tinham fugido da opressão do Império Galáctico sobre a superfície de Coruscant. Apesar de seu medo do Império (que eles penavam que ainda estava no poder), Rei Onibald Daykim ajudou Jaina e Jacen a retornar para casa. Viagem ao Jedi Praxeum Jaina and Jacen acompanharam seus pais ao Jedi Praxeum em Yavin 4. Lá eles descobriram que seu tio Luke tinha sido encontrado em um estado de coma no topo do Grande Templo por seus estudantes. Apesar da equipe médica ter falhado, Jaina acreditava que poderia de alguma forma acordá-lo se o beijasse, mas não conseguiu. Depois os gêmeos, junto com sua mãe e os estudantes, sentiram uma grande perturbação na Força quando o sistema Carida foi destruído por Kyp Durron que, com a ajuda do fantasma do antigo Lorde Sith Exar Kun, tinha colocado Luke em coma. thumb|Jaina com sua família Os gêmeos foram capazes de protejer o corpo do tio de ser destruído por Streen, depois que Luke apareceu para eles em um sonho. Enquanto visitavam o corpo de Luke com Cilghal (que estava cuidando deles enquanto seus pais estavam fora), Jaina and Jacen descobriram que eles podiam ver o espírito sem corpo de seu tio, apesar dos adultos não conseguirem. Quando um grupo de hidras de batalha Sith atacaram o corpo de Luke ele avisou-os de novo. Depis de soar o alarme, Jaina foi para a sala de audiências onde o corpo estava e ficou aliviada ao ver seu irmão já lutando contra as hidras com o sabre de luz de Luke, e correu para ajudá-lo. Surpreendentemente, os gêmeos foram capazes de afastar as viciosas criaturas até a ajuda chegar. Os estudantes de Luke criaram um plano para acabar com a ameaça de Exar Kun de uma vez por todas. Depois de ajudar os alunos a combinarem seus poderes e derrotarem o antigo Lorde Sith, Jaina e Jacen ficaram encantados ao ver seu tio recuperar. Após Anakin chegar perigosamente perto de ser seqüestrado pelo Embaixador Furgan, Leia e Han decidiram que ele, junto com Winter, iria se juntar a seu irmão e irmã em Coruscant. Por causa das responsabilidades diplomáticas de sua mãe como Chefe de Estado da Nova República, Jaina, Jacen e Anakin tiveram que ir (e causar dano) a importantes cerimônias diplomáticas, como o Concerto dos Ventos em Vortex e o Meet Herd em Ithor. Quando Jaina tinha cerca de quatro anos de vida, ela acompanhou o pai e os irmãos numa viagem com Chewbacca. Enquanto Han estava ocupado com Jacen e Anakin, Jaina se desviou, seguindo uma mão robótica. Ela finalmente encontrou um robô que queria levá-la para o lado negro. Felizmente, Chewbacca foi capaz de destruir o robô e salvar Jaina. Para lhe agradecer, ela desenhou-lhe uma imagem dizendo que ela o amava. A medida que Jaina crescia, ela se tornou parecida seu pai, parecendo adquirir a sua arrogância e habilidade de pilotagem, bem como uma certa aptidão para mecânica, o que o tornou orgulhoso dela. Quando cinco anos, Jaina ganhou sua própria ferramenta multifuncional, que ela foi autorizada a utilizar em madeira, embora apenas na oficina. Aos sete anos, Jaina tinha uma que trabalhava com metal. Finalmente, com nove anos de idade, Han sentiu que Jaina era responsável o suficiente para ajudá-lo com reparos simples e'' também permitiu que ela voasse a ''Millennium Falcon. Houve algumas ocasiões em que Jaina errava, como a momento em que ela, Jacen e Anakin construiram um robô com defeito para fazer o trabalho doméstico, ou as muitas vezes que tinham "experimentado" com o sabre de luz de seu tio Luke. Jaina não se tornou tão proxima à sua mãe quanto ele era ao pai, e havia uma espécie de distância entre elas. Embora Leia tentasse ser o mais presente quanto possível na vida Jaina, os deveres cada vez maiores para com a Nova República continuamente puxavam-na para longe de sua família. Jaina notava isso mais e mais à medida que crescia e se ressentia. Abdução Durante uma visita a Munto Codru, quando ela tinha cinco anos, Jaina e seus irmãos foram seqüestrados junto com o wyrwulf de Iyon, a camareira. Os seqüestradores usaram o lado negro da Força para mascarar sua presença, e uma bomba de pressão para destruir qualquer prova, bem como tentar matar Chewbacca, embora não tenham conseguido. A medida que eles deixaram a atmosfera de Munto Codru, Jaina, Jacen e Anakin deixaram para trás um rastro de dor que pode ser percebido na Força por sua mãe. thumb|left|C-3PO repreendendo os gêmeos Depois que retornaram à consciência, Jaina, Jacen e Anakin foram recebidos por um homem chamado Hethrir. Ele alegou que os seus pais, seu tio, e Chewbacca foram mortos em um terremoto e que ele tomaria conta deles. Jaina e Jacen sabiam que Hethrir estava mentindo, já que seu tio e seu pai não estavam em Munto Codru no momento em que eles foram seqüestrados, e confirmaram suas suspeitas quando Hethrir errou a ordem de nascimento dos gêmeos, apesar de dizer que estava presente em seu nascimento. Os gêmeos foram presos na estação espacial de Hethrir, embora geralmente estivessem separados quando não estavam em suas celas, enquanto Anakin foi mantido com Hethrir em todos os momentos. Jaina tentou ser tão rude e pouco cooperante a seus superiores sempre que pudesse, usando a Força para colocar areia nacomida deles, enquanto Jacen enviava myrmins para atormentá-los. Apesar da dificuldade da vida em tal situação, Jaina encontrou um amigo em Lusa, uma Chironian. No entanto, Jaina logo descobriu que sua nova amiga, junto com Anakin e o wyrwulf seriam levados. Um encontro desagradável com um doutrinado Jovem do Império chamado Vram convenceu Jaina de que ela e seu irmão precisavam escapar da estação. Usando uma ferramenta multifuncional que ela tinha escondido, Jaina conseguiu desativar a trava da porta da sua cela. Ela rapidamente libertou Jacen e, em seguida, as outras crianças, e eles saira do prédio onde suas celas ficavam. Com a ajuda da Senhora dragão, um dragão de areia que Jacen tinha feito amizade, as crianças escaparam. A medida que os seguranças se aproximavam, Léia chegou em seu iate estelar Alderaan com Chewbacca e uma mulher chamada Rillao e os resgatou. Jaina e Jacen acompanharam os adultos até a Estação Crseih, onde Hethrir planejava sacrificar seu irmão mais novo para uma entidade misteriosa conhecida como Waru e leiloar Lusa, o wyrwulf, e um número de outras crianças como escravos. À medida que se aproximava do templo Waru a bordo da estação, Léia disse Jaina e Jacen para ficar com Chewbacca, enquanto ela se aventurava no interior com Han. Han e Luke também tinham ido até a estação separados de Léia e das crianças. Quando Jaina e Jacen ouviram o que eles pensavam ser gritos de socorro de Lusa e do wyrwulf, eles convenceram Chewbacca a entrar no templo para ajudá-los. Após um confronto com Luke, Han e Leia, e privado do poder de Anakin, Waru destruiu Hethrir e a si próprio. Após o confronto com Hethrir e Waru, a vida voltou a uma certa normalidade para Jaina e seus irmãos. O seqüestro, no entanto, fez Han e Leia tornarem-se muito mais protetores de seus filhos, com Han se recusando a deixar Jaina, Jacen e Anakin fora de sua vista. Embora fossem protegidos de qualquer ameaça que pudesse vir a eles, as crianças também foram impedidas de ter amigos que não fossem seus pais, tios, Chewbacca, Winter, C-3PO e R2-D2. Ao contrário de seu irmão mais novo, Jaina e Jacen costumavam inventar formas novas e sofisticadas para testar a paciência de seu pai. No entanto, Jacen tornou-se menos disposto a brincar com sua irmã, preferindo se concentrar no desenvolvimento de sua capacidade de usar a força para fazer levitar objetos. Jaina tornou-se irritada com esse comportamento, e começou a perturbar a sua prática. Apesar da dificuldade que ela e seu irmão foram para seu pai, Jaina o amava, e ficou irritada com a perspectiva de perdê-lo quando disseram-lhe que ele tinha sido capturado pela Liga Duskhan durante a Crise da Frota Negra. Primeira Insurreição Corelliana Em 18 ABY, Jaina, acompanhada de sua família, foi em férias para o sistema Corelliano. Após sua chegada, Leia contratou um Drall chamado Ebrihim como um tutor para os filhos e um guia para toda a família, embora os gêmeos não tenham se entusiasmado. Em seu primeiro passeio, a família visitou o principal sítio arqueológico de Corellia. Enquanto visitava os túneis de escavação, Jaina percebeu que Anakin tinha parado se separando do resto da turnê, e ficou fascinado com uma seção de piso do túnel. Junto com Jacen, eles continuaram em uma direção diferente, e os três finalmente tropeçaram no que seria mais tarde identificado como o repulsor planetário de Corellia, uma das quais estava localizada em cada um dos Cinco Irmãos. thumb|Jaina durante a Primeira Insurreição Corelliana As crianças foram encontrados rapidamente pelo droide Q9-X2 de Ebrihim, o único que tinha notado que as crianças tinham desaparecido. Percebendo que a câmara era o que a Esquadra Liga Humana do Patrimônio estava procurando, e que não seria bom se eles se encontrarem, Jaina e Jacen usaram a força para encobrir qualquer sinal de que o grupo tinha estado lá. Jaina, Jacen, Anakin e Q9-X2 finalmente encontraram seus pais e depois lhes disseram sobre o que tinham encontrado lá. Depois de vários dias, Jaina e sua família se mudaram de seus alojamentos para a residência do governador-geral em Casa Corona. Lá, Leia e Han foram agendados para participar de uma conferência de comércio principalmente projetada para trazer o sistema de Corellia de volta para o campo galáctico. Na primeira noite da conferência, as crianças ficaram acordadas até tarde e espionaram os adultos, aprendendo sobre uma ameaça de destruir planetas a partir de um grupo desconhecido se suas exigências não fossem atendidas. Jaina, Jacen e Anakin acabariam sendo enfiados em Casa Corona com Chewbacca, Ebrihim e Q9-X2, enquanto seus pais deixaram para aconselhar Micamberlecto. Eles assistiram de dentro do apartamento a cidade Coronet ser queimada até o chão e corpos amontoados nas ruas, nos primeiros estágios do que viria a ser conhecida como a Primeira Insurreição Corelliana. O fogo atingiu Casa Corona, fazendo as crianças, o Wookiee, o Drall e o droide se empilharem na Falcon para fazer uma retirada de emergência. Com o hyperdrive do cargueiro danificado por um tiro de sorte de um barco de patrulha, eles viajaram para a casa da tia de Ebrihim, Marcha em Drall. Jacen, Jaina e Anakin foram bem recebidos pela Duquesa de Mastigophorous. Na manhã seguinte, Jacen, Jaina e Anakin contaram a Marcha o que tinha acontecido antes que eles fossem forçados a deixar Corellia. Jaina também disse a Marcha sobre o que ela e seus irmãos haviam testemunhado na primeira noite da conferência e a sensação de que a descoberta de Anakin e a mensagem ameaçadora estavam de algum modo ligadas. Marcha trouxe as crianças, Chewbacca, Ebrihim e Q9-X2 para o repulsor planetário de Drall. Eles andaram dentro do repulsor e viram como Anakin experimentava e, eventualmente, ativava o repulsor, quase matando todos lá. Embora ela estivesse irritada pelo fato de que Anakin tinha quase a matado, Jaina entendeu que seria inútil mostrar seus sentimentos e, em vez disso, tentou consolá-lo. Jaina e seus irmãos foram capturados mais tarde pelo primo do seu pai, Thrackan Sal-Solo, que viera para reivindicar o repulsor para a Liga Humana e prender Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Chewbacca, Ebrihim e Marcha. O líder da Liga Humana transmitiu as imagens das crianças em cativeiro para o resto do sistema Corelliano para chantagear Léia a fazer a Nova República reconhecer a independência de Corellia. Esta ação, entretanto, mudou a maré da opinião pública no sistema contra a Liga Humana. Jaina e Jacen conseguiram escapar de sua prisão de campo de força com Anakin, e chegaram indetectados até a Falcon. Como eles tiveram que deixar os adultos atrás, Jacen e Jaina assumiram as funções de piloto e co-piloto, respectivamente. Antes que a Falcon voasse para fora da câmara do repulsor, Jaina destruiu o gerador de campo de força e tentou danificar o barco de assalto classe Mynock da Liga Humana tanto quanto possível, mas pouco conseguiu fazer. Subindo para o céu, eles foram perseguidos de perto pelo barco de assalto com Thrackan à frente. Embora ele não tivesse nenhuma experiência em vôo do cargueiro e estava voando de cabeça para baixo, Jacen conseguiu frustrar os planos do barco de assalto e acabou caçando ele. Para aproveitar as oportunidades, Jaina destruiu seu motor sub-lumínico, fazendo com que o barco de assalto vagasse morto no espaço. Logo depois, a Falcon foi pega em um raio trator. Embora as crianças tivessem inicialmente assumido o pior, a voz de Lando Calrissian veio a eles pelo o sistema de comunicações, assegurando-lhe que não havia nenhuma necessidade de pânico, como o raio trator pertencia ao navio Bakurano Intruder. A bordo da Intruder, Jaina, Jacen e Anakin foram reunidos com seus pais, mas se separaram mais uma vez porque Han e Leia tinham se oferecido para ajudar a frota Bakurana em seu confronto com as forças da Tríade Sacorriana na Estação Centerpoint. Jaina e Jacen acompanhados de seu irmão viajaram de volta para o repulsor planetário em Drall para ver se conseguiam encontrar uma maneira de usá-lo para parar a antiga estação espacial de continuar a destruição de sistemas estelares inteiros. Uma vez que estavam dentro do repulsor planetário novamente, Jaina e Jacen tentaram ajudar os técnicos a compreender o seu irmão mais novo, apesar de sua própria paciência estivesse se desgastando. Jaina encorajou-o a confiar em seus sentimentos e usar a Força. Anakin fez, e salvou a vida de doze milhões de habitantes de Bovo Yagen, e inúmeros outros. Durante esse mesmo ano, em Coruscant, Jaina e Jacen fizeram amizade com um menino de rua chamado Zekk. Embora tivesse uma tendência para desaparecer, Zekk, Jaina e Jacen rapidamente se tornaram amigos, e Zekk levaria os gêmeos em muitas aventuras por toda a cidade. Jaina finalmente encontrou-se desenvolvendo uma paixão por ele. Crise do Documento Caamas Após a descoberta de uma cópia parcial do documento Caamas em 19 DBY, e por causa da crise e do escândalo que se seguiria inevitavelmente, Jaina e seus irmãos foram enviados para a Kashyyyk com Chewbacca e um grupo de Noghri para a sua proteção. Após a crise ser resolvida, ela, Jacen e Anakin participaram da assinatura do Tratado Pellaeon-Gavrisom com seus pais, a bordo do Star Destroyer Chimaera. Logo após a assinatura do tratado, Jaina participaram do casamento Jedi privado de seu tio Luke e Mara Jade. Durante o ato público em comemoração a união entre Luke e Mara, Jaina foi confinada a uma sala designada para as crianças dos convidados, sob o olhar atento de Booster Terrik. Treinamento Jedi (22DBY -25DBY) Em 22 ABY, quando ela tinha treze anos de idade, ela e seu irmão Jacen foram para o Praxeum Jedi de seu tio Luke em Yavin 4. No Praxeum, ela foi ao encontro da princesa Hapan Tenel Ka, de Raynar Thul e do sobrinho de Chewbacca, Lowbacca. Todos iriam formar uma amizade duradoura. Enquanto Jacen desenvolveu uma afinidade com os animais e a Living Force, Jaina tornou-se uma piloto capaz e mecânica, formando um vínculo próximo com o pai, Han. Jaina aperfeiçoou seu talento impressionante na Força e tornou-se um dos alunos mais poderosos da academia. Durante seu tempo lá, Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka, e Zekk iriam ter as mais emocionantes aventuras enquanto aprendiam lições valiosas que os prepararam para os eventos que viriam. Academia das Sombras Em 23 ABY, quando Lowbacca voltou ao Praxeum tarde da noite, com contos de um misterioso objeto brilhante, Jaina e seus amigos decidiram ir investigar. No dia seguinte, eles descobriram que o objeto era um painel de um TIE Fighter que tinha caído mais de vinte anos antes. Jaina decidiu consertar o caça e a instalar um hyperdrive que tinha sido dado a ela como presente por seu pai. Ela começou a trabalhar nisso com a ajuda de Jacen, Lowbacca e Tenel Ka. Infelizmente, o piloto original do TIE, Qorl, ainda estava vivo, e viveu os últimos vinte e três anos nas selvas de Yavin 4. Após seqüestrar Jaina e Jacen, Qorl obrigou-os a terminar a reparação do seu caça estelar para que ele pudesse escapar de seu exílio, finalmente. Os gêmeos escaparam devido à chegada da Millennium Falcon, mas Qorl escapou também, deixando para trás a lua de selvas e buscando todos os restos do Império. Qorl iria descobrir a Academia das Sombras um campo de treinamento para Jedi Negros sob o comando de um dos estudantes caídos de Luke Skywalker, Brakiss e a Irmã da Noite Tamith Kai. A Academia das Sombras se aliou com o Segundo Império, um grupo de rebeldes que rejeitaram o tratado de paz entre os Remanescentes Imperiais e a Nova República em 19 ABY. thumb|Jaina e Jacen durante a crise da Academia das Sombras Em 23 ABY, quando Lowbacca voltou ao Praxeum tarde da noite, com contos de um misterioso objeto brilhante, Jaina e seus amigos decidiram ir investigar. No dia seguinte, eles descobriram que o objeto era um painel de um TIE Fighter que tinha caído mais de vinte anos antes. Jaina decidiu consertar o caça e a instalar um hyperdrive que tinha sido dado a ela como presente por seu pai. Ela começou a trabalhar nisso com a ajuda de Jacen, Lowbacca e Tenel Ka. Infelizmente, o piloto original do TIE, Qorl, ainda estava vivo, e viveu os últimos vinte e três anos nas selvas de Yavin 4. Após seqüestrar Jaina e Jacen, Qorl obrigou-os a terminar a reparação do seu caça estelar para que ele pudesse escapar de seu exílio, finalmente. Os gêmeos escaparam devido à chegada da Millennium Falcon, mas Qorl escapou também, deixando para trás a lua de selvas e buscando todos os restos do Império. Qorl iria descobrir a Academia das Sombras um campo de treinamento para Jedi Negros sob o comando de um dos estudantes caídos de Luke Skywalker, Brakiss e a Irmã da Noite Tamith Kai. A Academia das Sombras se aliou com o Segundo Império, um grupo de rebeldes que rejeitaram o tratado de paz entre os Remanescentes Imperiais e a Nova República em 19 ABY. Durante uma viagem de campo para a Estação GemDiver, de Lando Calrissian, os gêmeos e Lowbacca foram seqüestrados por Stormtroopers liderados por Tamith Kai. Na rota para a base dos sequestradores secretos, os gêmeos e Lowbacca foram levados para a cabine do navio que tinha sido usado a bordo da Estação. Ali, eles se reuniram com Qorl, que lhes disse que tinha encontrado “seu Império" e que o rapto dos jovens Jedi foi o resultado da informação que ele tinha dado aos seus mestres. Após a reversão para o espaço real, Tamith Kai disse a Jaina, Jacen e Lowbacca que seriam treinados para se tornarem Dark Jedi, uma vez que chegaram ao seu destino, a Academia das Sombras. Brakiss cumprimentou o trio de estagiários Jedi e informou-os de seus planos para convertê-los. Depois de uma palestra particularmente desastrosa, Jaina experimentou o poder do relâmpago da Força em primeira mão por desafiar Brakiss. Brakiss sabia que os novos recrutas eram sábios para a propaganda, então ele decidiu tentar transformar os gêmeos, dando-lhes o que eles desejavam. Com um exercício de treinamento, Brakiss jogou Jaina contra seu irmão, escondendo cada um deles com dispositivos de holograma que os fez pensar que o outro era Darth Vader. Em outro exercício, ela e Jacen ficaram feridos quando bolas duras, pedras e facas foram atirados contra eles. Depois que eles sobreviveram a este exercício, Brakiss anunciou a eles que ele estava tão satisfeito com o seu potencial que ele tinha decidido sequestrar mais Jedi. Felizmente para Jaina, ela foi resgatada por seu irmão Jacen, que tinha usado uma jóia Corusca da Estação GemDiver para sair de sua cela. Usando a experiência de Lowbacca com computadores, eles sabotaram os sistemas de segurança da Academia das Sombras e tentaram fugir ao mesmo tempo que Luke Skywalker e Tenel Ka chegaram. No entanto, a fuga foi bloqueada por Brakiss e Tamith Kai. Durante um confronto, Luke derrotou seu ex-aluno, enquanto Tenel Ka ferida no joelho por Kai. O grupo fugiu da Academia no Shadow Chaser roubado. A Academia das Sombras conseguiu escapar para o hiperespaço. Depois de estarem a salvo em Yavin 4, Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka, e Lowbacca voltaram à vida no Praxeum. Depois da crise, os amigos retornaram para Coruscant para um mês de férias longe do currículo extenuante do Praxeum Jedi. Jaina e Jacen, bem como Lowbacca e Tenel Ka, passaram seu primeiro dia em casa com Zekk, que levou junto em uma aventura através da Cidade Baixa deCoruscant. Após um confronto com a gangue de rua conhecida como Os Perdidos e seu líder, Norys, eles conseguiram voltar ao apartamento que Zekk compartilhava com seu velho amigo Peckhum. Os gêmeos convenceram Zekk a participar de um banquete diplomático que ia ser realizado em honra do novo embaixador Alphan Karnak nos próximos dias. Zekk aceitou, e ele apareceu no Palácio Imperiala tempo, apesar de mal vestido. Não sabendo nada sobre o jantar formal, ele inadvertidamente comeu a decoração na frente dele. Seu embaraço posterior o levou a fugir. Peckhum disse a eles alguns dos lugares onde Zekk poderia esconder-se, Jacen e Tenel Ka se aventuraram na Cidade Baixa sozinhos enquanto Jaina ajudou reparar o Satélite Orbital Solar de Transferência de energia que foi atribuído a Peckhum. Após o retorno, Jacen contatou Jaina e disse ela sobre seu encontro com Zekk e o fato de que a Academia das Sombras estava conduzindo operações em Coruscant, e que Zekk tinha entrado na Academia das Sombras. Pouco depois, Jaina percebeu que a Academia estava em órbita sobre Coruscant, e o Segundo Império foi forçado a fugir mais uma vez. thumb|left|Jaina luta com Zekk O incidente fez as férias dos Jedi terminarem, e eles voltaram para Yavin 4. Comoo combate com os Dark Jedi era iminente, Luke decidiu que era hora de Jaina, Jacen, Lowbacca e Tenel Ka construírem e treinarem com seus próprios sabres de luz. Como seu tio havia feito anos antes, Jaina criou um sabre de luz de cristal sintético, que tinha uma lâmina púrpura. Depois do acidente em que Tenel Ka perdeu o braço esquerdo, Jaina e seus companheiros voltaram para o planeta natal de Tenel Ka, Hapes para se recuperar. Enquanto estava lá, Jaina e seus companheiros ajudaram a vencer uma revolução para derrubar mãe de Tenel Ka, Teneniel Djo. Apesar disso, a um pouco dormente Academia das Sombras reapareceria a atormentar os jovens Jedi mais uma vez. Zekk seria forçados a lutar com Jacen e Jaina várias vezes, e Jaina estava preocupada com o rapaz que ela considerava mais do que apenas um amigo. Ela sempre tentou trazer Zekk para o lado da luz, mas inicialmente foi incapaz de ter sucesso. Após Hapes, os companheiros Jedi viajaram para Kashyyyk, o planeta natal de Lowbacca, onde sua irmã mais nova Sirrakuk estava prestes a sofrer um ritual Wookiee. Uma vez que o ritual era perigoso, Lowie queria ajudar a sua irmã. Infelizmente, uma segunda força de ataque Imperial liderada pelo próprio Zekk atacou a cidade Thikkiiana, uma grande exportadora de tecnologia de computador, usando dispositivos holográficos para imitar Wookiees. Os quatro aprendizes Jedi foram capazes de derrotar a maioria dos soldados Imperiais. Durante o confronto, Jaina confrontou Zekk nos níveis inferiores da perigosa selva. No entanto, Zekk não quis prejudicar seus antigos amigos e, em vez disso, alertou-os a ficar longe do próximo alvo do Império: o próprio Praxeum Jedi. Em resposta, os quatro Jedi correram de volta para o Praxeum Jedi para alertar os Jedi lá. A Academia das Sombras e uma frota de navios de guerra Imperiais surgiram em órbita pouco depois. Legiões de Stormtroopers e Dark Jedi atacaram o Praxeum. Os gêmeos, com o apoio de seus pares na Academia Jedi, derrotaram as forças Imperiais. Perto do fim da batalha, Jaina e Zekk combatiam com Jaina tentando uma última vez redimir seu amigo de volta para a luz. No entanto, Zekk parecia perdido, então ele alegou que iria impedir todos de entrarem no Praxeum Jedi. No entanto, logo depois, a academia foi envolvida em uma explosão titânica. Zekk tinha salvado os Jedi da destruição, e parecia que Jaina, se não virou seu amigo para o lado da luz, pelo menos, o afastou da escuridão. Poderes e Abilidades Como herdeira da linhagem sanguinia dos Skywalker através de sua mãe, Jaina era forte na Força. Ela era particularmente hábil em mecânica, embora nunca no nível de seu irmão Anakin. Mesmo criança, Jaina exibia talento com a Força usando telecinese enquanto estava prisioneira do Império Renascido para irritar os homens que a prendiam. Ela também usava a Força para ajudá-la e a Jacen a escapar e era capaz de produzir luz esfregando moléculas através da Força . thumb|left|O sabre de luz de lâmina violeta de Jaina Jaina exibia talento com a Força usando telecinese enquanto estava prisioneira do Império Renascido para irritar os homens que a prendiam. Ela também usava a Força para ajudá-la e a Jacen a escapar e era capaz de produzir luz esfregando moléculas através da Força. Depois, como uma adolescente, Jaina foi treinada no Jedi Praxeum do seu tio Luke, onde recebeu treinamento nas maneiras Jedi, incluindo como construir e usar um sabre de luz. Seu amigo mais próximo era seu irmão Jacen e os dois desenvolveram um vínculo que os aproximava muito. Jaina também era uma talentosa mecânica e piloto, tendo aprendido com seu pai e Chewbacca quando era criança. Mesmo adolescente, ela foi capaz de instalar um hyperdrive em um caça. No começo da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong ela já era uma guerreira experiente, tendo lutado tanto no espaço quanto no solo. Quando tinha dezesseis anos, Jaina voou em tempo recorde o curso através do campo de asteróides Lando’s Folly perto de Dubrillion, batendo o recorde do Mestre Jedi Kyp Durron. Ela era talentosa o suficiente para entrar no Esquadrão Rogue bem nova. Ela lutou em muitas missões através da Yuuzhan Vong contra os invasores, matando inúmeros aliens. Ela foi treinada para usar um transe de cura Jedi, que ela usou na Missão de Myrkr para ajudar a curar a tortura que sofreu durante o curto período em que ficou encarcerada por Yuuzhan Vongs. Enquanto ela era treinada por Kyp Durron, Jaina aprendeu como apagar e alterar memórias durante a viagem ao Aglomerado Hapes. Em uma ocasião, Jaina juntou sua mente com a de Tahiri Veila, que estava em coma, para ajudá-la a juntar sua personalidade fragmentada. Ela era talentosa o suficiente em combate de sabres de luz para matar pessoalmente o Mestre de Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Tsavong Lah mesmo com suas pernas presas. Jaina aguentou sozinha os guardacostas pessoais do Supremo Overlord Shimrra na batalha final da guerra. bg:Джайни da:Jaina Solo de:Jaina Solo en:Jaina Solo es:Jaina Solo fr:Jaina Solo ja:ジェイナ・ソロ hu:Jaina Solo pl:Jaina Solo ru:Джейна Соло fi:Jaina Solo categoria:Famílias categoria:Linhagens Jedi categoria:Família Skywalker categoria:Casa de Solo categoria:Casa de Organa Categoria:Jedi Caídos Categoria:Jedi redimidos Categoria:Membros da Nova Ordem Jedi Categoria:Coruscanti Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Darkmeld Categoria:Mecânicos Categoria:Joiners Membros do Esquadrão Rogue Categoria:Fêmeas